He Was There
by A Night Owl
Summary: When Little Grey finds out that Mark has broken up with Julia, her mind dwells back to the loving relationship they once shared. Can she put herself and Mark back in that position again? Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

**He Was There **

_A Night Owl_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own _Grey's Anatomy. _All characters and references belong to their respective owners, Shondaland and not me.

**Author's note: **This is my second Grey's fic on . Be kind, and please read and review! Especially you Mark/Lexie fans :)

* * *

It was late and the house was nearly empty. Zola sat on the floor playing with her toy doctors kit whilst Lexie sat observing her on the sofa. Her gentle encouragement gave the little girl a huge grin.

"Hey Lex?" Meredith's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Derek's surgery's running a bit behind schedule. I'm going to take Zol to the hospital and wait for him to finish, and then retreat to see how Cristina's doing."

"Sure, that's fine. Whilst you're out, do you think you could grab some milk? We're almost out."

"Yep, okay. Come on Zola," Meredith coaxed. "See you soon. Wave by to Aunt Lexie."

"Bye," Lexie gave Zola a little wave whilst the little one mimicked her gesture.

It had only been two weeks since she had screwed up. She kept replaying the surgery in her head. Mer and her shouldn't have done it. They should have waited for Derek to finish his own surgery. Then none of it would have happened. The patient's heart would still be beating, and this guilt wouldn't lay resting in Lexie's stomach.

There came a sudden knock at the door. Startled from her dwelling, Lexie rose from the couch and went to answer it for the impatient visitor.

"Derek," came a familiar, hoarse voice. "Open up. Torres and Robbins kicked me out for some alone time. I'm exhausted and I need sleep."

"Hey," the brunette answered the door, shocking the visitor outside. "Derek isn't home yet and neither is Meredith."

"Sorry Lex," he said apologetically. "I should have called first."

"No, it's okay..." he raised an eyebrow. "Really, it's fine."

"I'll just leave you to it then-"

"Mark, you're more than welcome to stay. Alex's room is free. He's studying for the boards at the hospital.

He smiled before walking over the threshold and hanging his coat on the rack.

"Thanks Lexie. I appreciate it."

As he began walking into the living room, Lexie rushed to the mirror to check her appearance.

"Did you want a warm drink or anything? I can't offer you much, there's little milk." she began, approving of her hair and make-up.

"No, I'm all good. Just need some rest, that's all."

Following him upstairs, Lex began to realize was she was doing. But she couldn't help it. She needed someone. Opening the door to Alex's room, there was no mistaking that what they saw was a mess. Arch lever folders full of notes lay scattered over his floor and mattress, alongside the dirty crockery from two nights ago. Now feeling a little embarrassed that she hadn't noticed this sooner, Lexie began to ramble.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I should have clarified the room whilst you were in the kitchen."

"God, is Karev trying to kill someone?" he looked towards Lexie and read her face. "It's okay, Little Grey. I'll head to the trailer."

"Can't you go to Julia's?"

There was what seemed like a long silence.

"We broke up a week ago."

"Oh, Mark. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it. We weren't meant to be."

Feeling awfully uncomfortable, she tried desperately to change the topic.

"Well, you can't go sleeping out at the trailer. It's freezing outside and its hardly warm inside. Have my room."

"It's really-"

"No, Mark. I'm serious. Take it. I've got things to do anyway."

The phone rang. "Hello," Lexie answered. "Oh okay...that's fine...I'll do the laundry for you...See you tomorrow...Give Zol a kiss from me...okay, bye." Her eyes gazed back at Mark. "Meredith and Derek are going out to the block to see how things are going. They're going to camp out for the night. Which means now you have no choice but to use my room and go and sleep." He grinned at her.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "You win. I'll sleep here."

"Good," she smiled. "Well...well, I'll be down stairs if you need anything."

"Thanks Lex," he noticed her face glow as he spoke. She had always loved the way he called her Lex.

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

She headed back downstairs towards the living room. Mark and Julia had broken up, and now, Mark was upstairs sleeping in her room. An hour passed whilst she contemplated what was now happening. She made herself a cup of tea, whilst the guilt of the past two weeks now rushed back over her. Not only did she now have that on her mind, but she also felt the weight of the breakup on her shoulders. Had she been part of the happening? Did she want to feel that Mark broke up with Julia _for her_? Part of her did, she knew it. She was done with feeling this way. Their relationship always came back as a factor in her life. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they just be together?

"_I love you, and I'm always gonna love you, but I don't want to love you. I want to be happy, and Jackson makes me happy. And if you keep pulling at me, I'll come back to you." _

It felt like those words had been spoken so long ago. She remembered the look on Mark's face- that look of hope for something that was still there. It was inevitable to say that they still loved each other. Why did they keep drifting so far away? Those waves of feelings she had experienced on Valentine's Day came crashing back to shore. Life was short. Screw the rest. She wanted him back. Now it was time to see if he felt the same way.

Her feet brushed the stairs gently, no longer caring about the consequences. Reaching her room, she slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. In the darkness, she could still make out his form wrapped within the blankets. He looked exhausted, the rings under his eyes were no longer subtle. She didn't want to wake him- he seemed so peaceful. Instead, she took a deep breath. She climbed onto the opposite side of the bed and nestled herself underneath the covers. Her heart raced faster as she drew nearer to his figure, longing to be once again in his embrace. He began to rouse-his face confused when he awoke to see her.

"Lex," his voice was soft. "What are you doing?"

"Ssh..." she wrapped her arms around his chest, bringing herself to the warmth of his skin. "Let's not think, let's do."

* * *

**I'm planning on writing another chapter, pending on the thoughts of fellow fans. Let me know what you think! :) **

_A Night Owl _


	2. Chapter 2

He Was There

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own _Grey's Anatomy. _All characters and references belong to their respective owners, Shondaland and not me.

Authors note: A big thank-you to all those people that have reviewed the first chapter! I appreciate all your lovely responses, they make my day! I apologize to those of you that have been patiently waiting for this update. Hopefully this brightens your day! Please R&R! But mostly, enjoy!

* * *

"Lex," his voice coaxed softly, his hand brushing her rich brown locks away from her face.

"Mark," her lips created a sweet smile, eyes fixated upon his face. It was 4am, and they lay nestle under the covers. Now, in that moment, everything to the both of them seemed perfect. They had not rushed things, there had only been nurture. The type of nurture that they had spent so long pining for and now embraced with no regrets. In that moment, they were in bliss, and the rest of the world faded around them. It was only them.

"You first," he grinned, softly nuzzling his nose against her neckline.

"This is the way things are supposed to be, between you and I. Why has it taken us this long?" she giggled slightly in amazement of reality. They had spent the last year and a half in denial, convincing themselves that it was over, that there would be no more togetherness between them. Fate had changed that. Fate brought them back here, back to this moment.

"It's a little ridiculous isn't it," he chuckles back, his expression warm. "But now, it's back to how it should be."

_His arm caressed her own, as his fingertips traced patterns around her embrace. The warmth of her body projected onto his own, creating a strong reminiscence between the two forms. She had not expected it to go as she planned. Sure, she still saw that look in his eyes, the child like smile that spread across his face whenever he was with her. Less than twelve hours ago, whilst her thoughts pondered back to their relationship, never had she thought that things would progress once more. To have him wrapped once again in her embrace. What existed now was what she wanted most, what he wanted most. _

"_I love you, Mark." _

_He reached for her hand, and brought it up to her chest. The rhythmic beating of her heart suppressed all background noises. _

"_I love you too, Lex."_

* * *

Sunlight passed through the shutters of the window, a prompt that it was now morning. The two forms were still coiled together, each one not wanting to let go of the other. It was the sound of the car pulling into the driveway that roused them from slumber. Drowsy, and unsure of what was happening, Mark whispered, "I thought you said they weren't due back until later?"

"They weren't," she remained in that moment between sleep and awareness, before registering what was happening. "Oh, no."

"Lex, what is it?"

"Derek, Meredith, Zola, they're back! And you're not supposed to be here!"

"Slow down, there's no need to panic!"

"But, I mean, oh God, this isn't how I wanted them to find out!" She paused. "Quick, go to Alex's room."

"You're not serious are you? Come on!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Her brow had creased, he couldn't help but chuckle. Even when she was frustrated, she was cute. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, I'm going."

"Hey Lexie, we're home." Meredith's voice chirped coming through the door way, with a sleepy Zola bundled in her arms. There was no response. "Derek, can you check the counter? Perhaps she's gone to get milk."

Confusion grew on Derek's face as he searched the counter. "No, nothing. You sure she's not still asleep?"

Zola suddenly became restless, excited about something she'd spotted. "Mark."

Meredith looked at her in shock.

"Mark," she repeated again, this time pointing out the window. There, on the side of the curb, sat Mark's car stationary.

"Derek," Meredith whispered in sudden realization.

"Why are we whispering?"

She gestured to the car outside and a look of surprise came across his face as the facts registered.

"Mark's here?"

"Here, take Zola," she passed the small girl to her father, and headed towards the stairs.

"Meredith! What are you doing?!"

It was too late, Meredith had began ascending the stairs, being careful not to cause a creak from the floorboards. As she reached Lexie's room, she didn't think twice before opening the door. The feelings of suspense slowly left her system as she stared at the bed, only to be occupied by one.

"Good morning, Mer," a groggy voice came from the bed. "Back already?"

"Yeah, the block was becoming boring for Zol. I hope you didn't worry about the milk. We ended up picking a carton up on the way home."

"No, luckily I didn't. I got a little busy..."

Meredith hoped that she suppressed the grin creeping behind her cheeks. "Want some coffee?"

"That would be wonderful," she replied, with the impression that her half-sister hadn't yet learned the truth.

Making their way down the stairs, Lexie froze in her tracks as she saw the scene playing out before her. Derek was on lounge entertaining Zola whilst a cheery Mark resided in the kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee.

"Mark," Meredith tried to act surprised. "Look at you...here...so early...in the morning."

"Morning Mer, Lex." Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her pet name.

"Good morning, Mark," she replied back with a childish grin. "Sleep well?"

"Like a log." His grin was wider. "Best I've slept in months! Must be Alex's mattress."

"You stayed over?" Derek's voice perked from the couch.

"Yeah, dropped by last night. Callie and Arizona kicked me out for some 'alone time'."

"Oh-" Meredith's voice made a reappearance.

"Anyway, Lex was nice enough to put up with me for the night. Even if it was Alex's room for offer."

"So you two...were under the same roof...and things were okay?"

"Oh Mer, stop acting like a detective. They're grown adults." Derek flashed a smile to the younger Grey.

"Okay, okay." She grabbed her coffee cup and sat next to Derek, leaning into his embrace.

"I'm think I'm going to take mine outside. Wanna join me, Little Grey?"

"Why not!'

* * *

Thank you so much for your patience! I've been pretty busy, but all the lovely reviews finally got to me and I had to write another chapter! I can't say when the next one will be up, hopefully not too far away! As always, please review and tell me what you think! Much thanks =)


End file.
